


No Strings Attatched

by hedatopaz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brief Smut, Clexa Week 2019, F/F, Finn and Costia are mentioned but I didn’t add them because they’re not really in it y’know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz
Summary: Because they weren’t dating, or even friends with benefits. They were just hooking up, no strings attached.





	No Strings Attatched

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of clexa week. Enjoy!

“Oh Lexa,” Clarke moaned as she felt her body tense up, “Oh my god, Lexa!”

Lexa pressed her fingers along Clarke’s thigh as if telling her to quiet down, but any touch of Lexa’s did anything but.

Clarke jerked forward, reaching her climax. Lexa grinned, she knew she was good at this. She slowly moved her head back from between Clarke’s thighs as both the girls caught their breath. Lexa sat herself up on the bed next to her, admiring the blonde’s effortless beauty. She shouldn’t be doing so, but she was anyway.

It was never spoken aloud, but Clarke and Lexa held a _no_ _strings_ _attached_ type of relationship. They got eachother off, sure, but as soon as they were done, it would be as if they were strangers. Lexa didn’t even know if Clarke would be interested anyways. It almost seemed as if she was using Lexa to get over her ex-boyfriend, Finn. It wasn’t the boyfriend part that gave her unease, she’d been with plenty of bisexual girls before, it was moreso the ex part. She didn’t want to bea rebound. But, that shouldn’t be an issue because they weren’t dating, or even friends with benefits. They were just hooking up, _no_ _strings_ _attached_.

It was better off like this, she told herself. It’s better without setting herself up for disappointment, she told herself.

Sure enough, Clarke had similar worries about Lexa. She hadn’t heard much about Costia, but she knew that the breakup was messy between her and Lexa. Sure, it had been a little while, long enough for Lexa to get over her. But, they _had_ dated for over a year. She was over her ex completely, but it would be foolish to assume the same of Lexa. Even if she _was_ over Costia, would she even want to be with Clarke for more than a night?Besides it wasn’t like they had ever hinted at being more than acquaintances. They were just hooking up, _no_ _strings_ _attached_.

Clarke looked over at Lexa, as the two girls got dressed. “I’ll see you later?”

“Mhm.” Lexa replied, smiling at Clarke. Part of her wanted to end whatever was going on between them. It was _supposed_ to be carefree, and a way to get away from their chaotic lives. But now, it was another thing that weighed on her mind. She knew her feelings for Clarke would only grow.

“Wait.” Lexa spoke under her breath.

Clarke, who was almost at the door, stopped and turned around to look at Lexa. “Yeah?”

“I think we have to stop doing this.” Lexa murmured, avoiding eye contact.

Clarke raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Okay..” She sighed in a defeated voice. “Can I ask why?”

Lexa looked up at her. “I don’t,” Clarke’s looked sad, and it wasn’t a sight Lexa wanted to see.

She didn’t know what compelled her to do what she did next, but she just knew that she had to do it. Lexa walked up to Clarke, and kissed her. She savored the sweet moment, knowing she was risking it to be their last kiss. She moved her lips back, and waited for Clarke’s response. It didn’t take long before Clarke cupped her face and kissed her back.

The two girls began to laugh, both out of amusement of the irony and happiness that the other felt the same way. They pressed their foreheads against eachother as Lexa whispered, “Never mind.”

So much for no strings attached.


End file.
